Why Nikolai hates the monkey
by Mr. War
Summary: Ever wonder why Nikolai hates the monkey? Well here's the answer. This is my first long story so please be nice and enjoy.


**Hey guy's me again I thought I might do another story. This is a one-shot and just came into my head so I thought about writing it down. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

****Why Nikolai hates the monkey.

In an abandoned theater you can hear the gunshots, zombie groaning, hell hounds barking, and a very loud American shouting cheesy one liners in the corridors.

Dempsey: "Taste this bone junkie!" Dempsey shouts to a zombie that got too close to him and Dempsey uses his butcher knife to stab the zombie then gives it a blow in the head with his M1911 pistol. In the corner of his eye he can see Nikolai struggling to keep a zombie at bay with his Olympia shotgun while drinking his vodka.

Nikolai: "No! It's mine vodka! Mine!" Nikolai yells then shoves the zombie with his Olympia and with one hand shot the zombie sending it straight to a window. Then he shrugs and drinks his vodka like it's the last drink on earth. In the hallway you can hear the insane laughter of everyone's favorite Nazi doctor.

Richtofen: "Hahaha! I like how ze blood runz on my skin." Richtofen says with glee and some blood and body parts covering the upper half of him as well as a little on the lower half after he killed a bunch of zombies with a grenade killing most of them and making the rest crawlers. Then pulls out his favorite weapon the MP40 and shoots the crawlers taking them down with little effort while one comes close to the Nazi and grabs his leg. Richtofen looks down with a big creepy grin.

Richtofen: "Pity he has zuch will to live." Richtofen says then lifts his foot from the zombie and with all his strength crushing the skull with a sickening loud crack. Richtofen then turns to Takeo who runs up to a hell hound.

Takeo: "Meet my vengeance hell beast." Takeo says before impaling the hell hound in the head with his katana. Then walks calmly to the group with Dempsey giving orders to the group.

Dempsey: "Okay guys we need to get our defenses up while we have time. Tak build up the boards on the windows. Richtofen go fix the teleporter. I'll be on scout and patrol. And Nikolai check that room for some supplies like food and ammunition." Dempsey says while pointing at a small room that's probably storage. The group just grunt and nod with their new orders and go into their positions. Takeo begins working on the first nearest window and boards it up then moves to the next one. Richtofen goes to work on the teleporter while grumbling about voices. Dempsey went out with his M16 and patrols the area. While Nikolai goes to the room and opens the door to see it pitch black in darkness. Nikolai moves his hand to find a switch when he finds it he flicks it and the lights came on. Inside the room was a lot of boxes some of them are empty while the rest is full of food,water, and ammunition. And on top of one box is a stuffed toy monkey with symbols and strapped in dynamite. The monkey has red eyes and a smile that creeps the soviet a little. Nikolai walks up to the monkey and picks it up examining it.

Nikolai: "What the hell is this?" Nikolai asks to himself while turning the monkey and finds a switch which is tied to a fuse but on the bottom there's a smaller switch that says "Turn me". Nikolai shrugs and turns the switch and the monkey made a few sounds meaning it's activated.

The Monkey: "Hi I'm Bobo and I don't like you." The monkey says in a evil and demonic voice.

Nikolai: "Hehehe" Nikolai chuckles to himself.

The Monkey: "I'm Bobo and I'm going to kill you." The monkey says with the same voice.

Nikolai: "Hehehe didn't even turn the switch that time" Nikolai chuckles and talks to himself. Then the monkey turns it's head to Nikolai.

The Monkey: "I said I'm going to kill you. You Nikolai" The monkey threatens while pointing at Nikolai.

Nikolai: "Oh yeah? With What?" Nikolai asks while tossing the monkey away. Then the monkey climbs on a box and smiles at Nikolai then lunges at him and tries to stab Nikolai with the sharp ends of his symbols while Nikolai screams in surprise then tries to hold back the symbols that are dangerously close to his chest. Nikolai hears foot steps coming this way and the monkey jumps off and acts like it's normal self while Dempsey,Takeo,and Richtofen burst into the room to see Nikolai on the floor who looks like a scared child.

Dempsey: "Nikolai we heard a scream. what the hell happened here?" Dempsey says while looking around the room to see a lot of littered boxes everywhere.

Nickolai: "T-That thing tried to kill me." Nikolai points at the unmoving monkey with a shaking finger. Dempsey, Takeo, and Richtofen looked at the monkey then at Nikolai like he's crazy.

Dempsey: "Yeah I say Nikolai finally lost it." Dempsey says in a unimpressed tone.

Richtofen: "Do you hear him talking to you Nikolai?" Richtofen says in a questioning tone.

Takeo: "I bet that monkey hates you Nikolai." Takeo says in a hateful tone.

Nikolai stands up and grabs the monkey and hands it to Dempsey roughly.

Nikolai: "Wind that switch bellow the other switch and it'll attack you." The angry Russian says while tensing for an attack. Dempsey, Takeo,and Richtofen looked at the monkey with confused looks while Dempsey winds the small switch. The monkey is activated and Nikolai tenses more.

The Monkey: "Hi I'm Bobo, and I like you." The monkey says in a normal, cute voice. The three looked up at Nikolai who has wide eyes with their unimpressed ones.

Nikolai: "T-Turn it again. It's fooling you." Nikolai says pointing at the switch rapidly. The three rolled their eyes but turned the switch again.

The Monkey: "Would you like me to play a song?" The monkey says with that cute, child's voice. The three looked at Nikolai again who has his eyes wide and mouth agape with their annoyed eyes.

Nikolai: "B-But... But... it just." Nikolai tries to say something but fails. Dempsey, Takeo, and Richtofen shake their heads while Dempsey sets the monkey down and looks at Nikolai.

Dempsey: "How much vodka did you drink?" Dempsey says in a questioning tone. Nikolai looks down at the floor.

Nikolai: "3 large bottles. But I swear I wasn't drunk... yet." Nikolai says in a honest tone.

Richtofen: "Are you sure it'z not zhe voices?" Richtofen says in a confused.

Nikolai: "What?" Nikolai says in a confused voice.

Richtofen: "Nothing." Richtofen says while averting his gaze to the ceiling.

Takeo: "Hehehe watch out Nikolai. It's watching you." Says Takeo in a mocking tone while Nikolai glares at him and glances at the monkey.

Dempsey: "Well at least you found some supplies." Dempsey says as he, Richtofen, and Takeo take their boxes of supplies and leave.

Nikolai: "W-Wait don't leave me alone with it." Says Nikolai in a fearful voice. He glances at the monkey and the monkey laughs at him while walking towards him. Nikolai decides to attack first and grabs the monkey, turned the switch with a fuse and throws it to a pack of zombies that somehow broken through the first window Takeo barricaded and explodes blowing up all the zombies that are within blast radius. Nikolai was panting with relieve with Dempsey, Richtofen, and Takeo looking with surprised faces at the explosion.

Dempsey: "That... was... AWESOME!" Dempsey says in awe while setting down a box.

Richtofen: "Awww Zhat was good Nikolai." Richtofen says impressed while also setting down a box.

Takeo: "Hmpf that was lucky Nikolai." Takeo says a little impressed.

Nikolai smiles to himself and walks back inside the room for his supplies. Then the most horrifying thing just happened. The monkey was back on top the box looking at Nikolai with a smile. Then without a second thought Nikolai slams the door shut and barricades it and walks back to the group shivering in fear. While Nikolai was walking away from the door the monkey opens the barricaded door revealing only a small half of it. It smiles at you while it's eye glows evilly red.

The monkey: "Would you like me to play a song?" It says in a very creepy voice. Then everything turns dark except for the monkeys half smile and eye which still glows.

**A/N: And that's it. My first actual story. This is my first one so please be nice and tell me what you think and give me some new Ideas.**


End file.
